What would we do without YOU - FOURZEGENTARO?
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when his friends are held captive, obviously gentaro (fourze) has to save them but when he does, will he sacrifice himself for their well being, and the choice that he makes could effect them all in some way, big or small. better story then summarry says my 3rd fanfcition


**this is my 3rd fanficiton**

**i don't own kamen rider fourze or its characters**

**but this is my story**

**enjoy, review and ask me anything OK**

**its good to hear your thoughts, i might take ideas from suggestions but i have a plan in mind already for our heroes.**

* * *

Gentaro's footsteps echoed through the concert underpass of the road full of busy cars above, as he walked to his happy tune of self content just content to listen to the real nature of the world, silence was also his reassurance, no screams from helpless victims, meaning that every one was safe

He didn't know if he minded sacrificing himself, physically and mentally but if it came to that he would to sacrifice himself for his friends and allies.

He also wanted to live as well and just be friends with the Kamen Rider CLUB, the new friends he made on this journey, the jokster, JK, and popular duet, MIU and SHUN, the Gothic, TOMOKO, the space fanatic and childhood friend, YUKI, the newbie and his newest Allie, RYUSEI (Kamen Rider METEOR) and his best mate, the master mind behind his transformations and the real hero in Gen's eyes, KENGO.

Kengo was the stubborn friend he couldn't live without and he could never repay for what Kengo had done for him, never, trusting him, this dilenquent, with the Fourze HENSHIN technology.

As he kept walking, he found himself grinning when he had a montage of all their times together, some good and some irreplaceable and then some...

Gen stopped in his tracks as he phone rang, bringing out of him mini fantasy. His face lit up when he saw Kengo's name spring up, bright and clear on the phone screen.

"yo Kengo", his voice wringing with happiness as he answered, "i was just about to call you"... no answer came from the other end.

he looked at the phone wondering if it was the connection but his bars were full.

"Kengo" he started to get worried, "OK, this inst funny anymore Kengo, answer me"

his reassuring silence started to unnerve him but finally after the tension had grown a bit, a gruff voice, a voice he had despised for a long while, Libra's voice spoke instead of Kengo's.

"oh Fourze, we were just discussing you actually, isn't the right, Kengo-kun" he laughed an evil, cunning laugh, as muffled voice could just be heard in the background.

"KEN...KENGO" Gentaro shouted, full of fear and anger, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM, WHERE ARE YOU LIBRA YOU" his voice full of revenge and hate.

"calm yourself Fourze, we will never get anything done with that, now" he cut into Gentaro's rage, his voice too calm for Gentaro, a contrasting emotion to Gentaro's boiling blood.

"meet us at the mountain, outside of the city"

with this gen had started running, but Libra, hadn't finished, "i have to warn you, you don't want to be late, for there are many more here that you would want, to save, unless we come to an agreement, you will never see these 7 every again"

he stopped in his tracks when it dawned on him, "the others... YOU", but the call was cut off.

silence fell upon the phone again as he stared at it like it was a weapon and someone had just stabbed him, with no warning.

when he regained his senses, he realized what he had to do, and ran.

no stop all the way to the mountain, but along the way, he found himself grinning, remembering his montage before the bomb shell of all their times together, some good and some irreplaceable and then some...deathly.

his eyes, body and soul burning with desire and hope, he arrived there in no time, arriving at an abandoned isolated, building being over grown by weeds and trees hung over, like it was hiding itself away

its facard seemed like it had been attacked by the force of evil, the doors bashed down and fire flickering in the shadowed doors. it seemed abandoned and left to rot and die but also seemed busy inside, with the muffling of speech inside.

Gentaro had now lost all confidence in himself as he pulled the trigger, swallowing hard as he heard a yell from inside the building

* * *

**...3...**

* * *

**...2...**

* * *

**...1...**

* * *

**"hen-henshin"**


End file.
